A Secret Fit For a King
by Memory Rise
Summary: Medusa is queen. Everything is wrong; fate itself has been changed. One thing after another, can time be reset? No one is safe. Will the legend of the Shinigami come true? What is that legend? What if everything you knew was a lie? This kind of secret must come out eventually. -Mem
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey! New Soul Eater story, 'cause my writer's block is kicking my ass. This ones is different than my others. No OCs who are my avatars! Hell, hardly any important OCs, even.**

**SO, here is A Secret Fit For a King. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Well, Donovan, are you ready to repent for your sins?" Sinister laughter filled the room as the man standing in front of the throne shrank back.

"P-Pl-Please, your Highness. Spare my poor, commoner life! I beg of you, spare me!" He had no such luck. His queen muttered something under her breath and his mind felt as though it was being torn to pieces. His screams filled the empty hall like a dark, twisted music. The queen drew out a whistle and blew into it. From a secret passageway that connected to the throne room, a giant beast slithered out.

"Feast on this body, my pet." Soon, no trace of the execution was left. Ringing a small bell, the Queen checked her dress and her Soul Protect. Quickly, a lively crowd was gathered in the queen's throne room. It was almost like a party. Except if you did no show up when invited, the queen would offer you up next. This gathering occurred every day. Fake laughter burst through the room at every joke the queen made. Every person in that room made themselves appear as though they were enjoying their time with the queen.

* * *

That night...

"Soul, when do you think the legend of the Shinigami will come true? It is said that the Lord of Death will come when a tyrant's rule overwhelms all. Surely Queen Medusa's reign is that tyrants!"

"Listen, Maka. That talk is dangerous. Her Royal Highness has eyes and ears everywhere. Especially on us weapons."

"Yes, Soul. You're right. I just want this injustice to end..."

"I do, as well, Maka. Soon, with or without the legend, Queen Medusa will fall. I promise."

* * *

**A.N. So? What dost my readers think of my story? Medieval, baby! Haha. Don't leave me hanging, 'kay? Chapter 1 is soon to follow (If I get my way.). **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey! Forgot the disclaimer for this story. Whoops. But before I get to that, I must anime fan girl rant to you poor readers.**

**I just LOVE Code Geass! And I'm so happy they made a season two! Lelouch is soo amazing! (I went totally fan girl and called dibs on him) You must watch it! **

**And done. Here's my disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own Soul Eater or anything to do with it. Well, if I bought that DTK shirt I saw at the mall, I would own that, but I didn't. So I don't.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Soul POV

_Ugh. It's too early to wake up. Can't the damn sun rise later? A cool guy like me should be able to sleep in._

"SOOOUUUL! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" _Like hell I will._

"**No!**" I say back. If Maka just calmed her tiny tits, then maybe life wouldn't be as bad. Huh. She didn't reply. Maybe this means I've wo-

"MAKA CHOP!"

...

After a few minutes, I stumbled out of my room and saw Maka putting away a book the thickness of a brick. She was wearing a blue dress with gold trim, to go with my pale yellow tunic and red breeches (she always questions the color of my breeches, though). Turning around, her green eyes landed on me. She gave me a small smile. "Good morning, Soul!"

My right eye twitched. "Good morning? GOOD MORNING? AFTER THE WAY YOU WOKE ME UP, THE ONLY THING YOU COULD THINK TO SAY WAS GOOD MORNING? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YO-"

"Breakfast is on the table. Hurry up. We must report to the Queen. In 7 minutes. That's why I woke you up." Then she walked away grabbing her satchel and sitting by the exit.

"Oh..." Swiftly, I ran to the table and scarfed down the breakfast Maka had made. "Delicious!" I say as I walk toward Maka. "Shall we be going?" I offer her my arm and she takes it.

"We shall."

* * *

Blackstar POV

"Tsubaki, are you ready?"

"Yes, Blackstar. But, please. You must be silent this time. If we continue to fail, Her Royal Highness will not permit us to continue to train as her elite assasins. She is already granting me permission to transform and to be used as a weapon. In combat and assassinations."

"Yes, I know. Special privilege. Bla-bla-blah. Just transform into a chain scythe, please." He rarely ever said please, but he was Blackstar, and he grew impatient.

"Right." Tsubaki nodded and transformed.

"Target acquired. Okay, let's go!" Clothed in all black, with loose fitted breeches and a tunic that conformed to his body, he moved with ease and he crept upon the target.

* * *

Kid POV

"Father, do you need help with the crops? I'm finished feeding the animals." I looked toward the fields and saw him hauling back all the bushels of wheat by himself. "I'll never get over how strong you are, Father." My father had a sturdy build and was incredibly tall. His black hair was matted to his face with the sweat of hard work. Plain brown eyes, just like me.

"Well, Kiddo, a few more years and you'll probably surpass your old man." he chuckled and ruffled my hair as he walked past. "Is dinner ready, son?"

"Yes, it is. It's the same as yesterday. Vegetable soup." Same as yesterday, the day before, and most of the days I can remember.

"Yum. Can't wait." My father didn't say this sarcastically. He never complains. We sat at our low, broken table and prayed. Prayed for all our good fortune, thee food at our table, the roof over our heads. Our jobs, the field, our lives. Only the clinking of or utensils broke the silence that consumed us until I could take no more.

"You know, Father, one day, we'll have so much more to pray our thanks for. One day, I swear, I'll bring justice to this kingdom and stop Queen Medusa."

My father glanced at me. "Kid, you speak like this every night. Forget that dream. There is nothing you can do."

Why must he always shoot me down?

* * *

Liz POV

"Patti, transform." She did and instead of my sister, I now had a miniature crossbow attached to a gauntlet. Hooking the trigger around my finger (**A.N. Imagine those Spy Gear laser tag things that you strap to your wrist then put the second strap thing around one of your fingers. then you bend your finger to fire the 'laser'. The trigger is like that**) A man walked into the alleyway and I fired a warning shot right next to his head. "Give me your money." With shaky hands, he passed his coin pouch over. "Very good." I say. Then I transform and Patti takes over.

"Nighty-night." She says with a twisted grin. Then she shoots him through the eye.

* * *

**A.N. So, now you guys have a general idea as to where each of the characters stand in this world of mine. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and the summary changed a bit. **

**-Mem**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey! Update! Yeah! Woo-hoo! **

**So sorry for the delay, I've been obsessed with Code Geass (do watch it! Lelouch is so beautiful. Not hot, beautiful.) and my sister has been home lately, so it's rather difficult to update in secret.**

**But enough of my excuses none of you care for, here is the next chapter of A Secret Fit For A King!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. -.-"**

* * *

**Maka POV**

Soul and I hurried down the halls of Queen Medusa's palace. She had summoned us this morning and we could not afford to be late, lest we wish to pay the price with our lives. Everyone in the kingdom knew Medusa was no queen, but a tyrant, and that she would kill anyone who dared defy her. My duty was to provide her with statistics, how well the crops were growing, what illness was spreading where, and whatnot. It was either this job, or to be the assistant to the Queen's court jester (more like fool), my father. My father was very loyal to the Deaths, the family that disappeared and left the throne to Medusa, so he could do that or face death. Obviously, he chose to live, since he thought I 'wouldn't be able to witness the death of [my] beloved papa'. I'm not entirely sure whey he'd think that. He's nothing but a worthless womanizer.

Anyways, Soul is my partner. I saved him from being used in the fields to cut down corn stalks, though, since he is a scythe, he would be the perfect person for that job. But I needed human companionship, and Soul offered that. I chose him over anyone else because of the piano. The way he plays to his own twisted melody drew me in and I was caught. Now, he's like my manservant, although he is no slave, and he is paid. I just make him carry everything.

"Hey, Maka? What do you think Her Royal Highness wants with us now?" His tone is nervous. he knows that many of the people called to have an audience with the queen are never seen again.

I put his mind at ease. "Well, Soul, it's time for my monthly report to Her Highness, so I presume that is what this is about."

"You're probably right."

And I was. Queen Medusa seemed disappointed when we arrived on time, but no questions were asked except those referring to my work.

As we were leaving the hall, a boy and girl appeared from nowhere and began to talk with her. "My liege, the assassination was a success. The rebels will not be challenging you for some time."

"Good, now off with you." They exited the hall right after us. _Assassination? Rebels? What is that all ab-_

"Soul? Is that you?" Behind us an obnoxious voice shouts this. Soul and I turn, and the assassin is waving his hands in the air like we can't see him. To match his attitude, he has the brightest blue hair I have ever seen.

"Blackstar?" My partner asks. 'Blackstar' jogs up to us and grins.

"It is you! How ya been, ol' buddy?" As they catch up, I get acquainted with the girl next to him.

"Hi, I'm Maka, it's nice to meet you."

She smiles shyly. "I'm Tsubaki. Nice to meet you, too."

"So, Tsubaki, what kind of jobs do you do for the Queen?" Maybe she'll tell me a bit more about these 'rebels'.

"Oh, uh, well, you see... Blackstar! We gotta go! Nice to meet you!" Then she's dragging him away.

"What was that all about?" Soul turns to me with a 'You-better-explain-WTF-is-going-on-right-now' look. I just shrug.

* * *

**Kid POV**

I was walking back to my father's and my cottage when I hear rustling off to my side. A large thump follows. My eyebrows knit together. "Father?" I say, walking toward the sound. "Are you okay?" I stop walking; I feel weird, like I'm stronger. Shaking it off as growing or adrenaline, I run to where the sounds originated from. My father is in the ground, panting. "Father! Are you alright? What happened?" I try to help him up, but he shrugs me off.

"I'm fine, Kiddo. I probably got too much sun today, so I'm a bit dehydrated." He does look pale. Quickly, I gather his baskets along with mine and tote them to the house, my father following. "Kid, don't strain yourself! I can help you carry those!"

"No, you just get back in the shade and get some water. I'll be fine." Water should help him, right?

He nods and walks forward, slowly, but he still passes me and reaches our cottage first. My father is strong. He's fine. We're just some humble farmers, have done nothing wrong, so no bad karma.

Water will help him. It will.

_Maybe if I knew I was lying to myself, I wouldn't have felt this way now. But for all I knew then, those words spoke the truth._

* * *

**A.N. Oooh. What's going on? And what's Tsubaki so scared of? I'm kind of writing as I go, since most of my plans come in later. Hehe. I need to plan better, don't I?**


End file.
